Roy Harper: Free Man
by LycoX
Summary: Roy Harper is finally a free man after months of hiding out and using a different identity to avoid being caught.


**Roy Harper: Free Man**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Originally, I was going to start on my Birds of Prey fic, but since that's a multi-chaptered fic and I already have several of those going on at the moment, I decided to run with this. Also part of my Merrymen 'Verse.**

* * *

For some time now, Oliver Queen had been working on a secret project of his sometime after he'd been elected as Mayor of Star City. A project that not too many people knew about and had even seen him going above and beyond to get it to work to a satisfying conclusion. Even working alongside Washington's own Governor Jay Inslee and even learning a little from him as well. Said secret project being Roy Harper's freedom and being declared alive again so that he wouldn't have to hide out anymore and could home finally. Roy himself was fully on board with the idea and helped out however he could. And the day finally came when Oliver and Governor Inslee were able to make a very important announcement. An announcement that took place in front of City Hall and Roy was hidden somewhere in the crowd as well as per Oliver and Inslee's idea. That and to surprise Thea even more since Oliver knew his sister still loved Roy a great deal. And he wanted his sister to be happy and he knew Roy would make her happy.

Thea stood near him as he and Inslee stood behind the podium with the crowd of onlookers, of which his team minus Digg was in attendance for. Susan Williams was even there too in her capacity as a reporter and he knew his kind of sort of girlfriend was chomping at the bit to find out what the big secret he was planning to announce today after he'd teased her about it the night before. And sure, he and Laurel were circling around one another again, but she was of the opinion he needed to get Susan out of his system before they could even do anything again. As she could tell he was starting to like the reporter, even though she hoped the woman wouldn't end up hurting Ollie in the end. "Thank you all for coming today. For some time now, I and Governor Inslee have been working on a secret project together. One that while it won't benefit the city over all, it will benefit one particular individual. An individual who has been long thought to be dead after taking the fall for the vigilante known as the Arrow. Whom as we've learned, is still alive and well and now going by the Green Arrow."

He paused for a moment before speaking again while Thea looked at him with a suspicion growing in her mind and trying not to be too hopeful about it at the same time in case she was wrong. "The Green Arrow came forward after he learned of what we were doing to help Mr. Harper and provided us information that was vital to bringing Mr. Harper back from the dead, and more importantly, a free man." Murmurs were being heard through out the crowd and Thea was looking quite shocked herself about all this.

Inslee then took over. "And I would like to personally announce that after much work, though it took a considerable amount of time, time I was happy to spend on this effort, that young Roy Harper is officially declared alive and well. And more importantly, a free man. Mr. Harper, wherever you are at this moment, I hope you are watching this and I promise that this is completely real. So come on home, son. Come on home."

Tears were welling up in Thea's eyes while Susan was giving Oliver a very impressed look. One he noticed as well and mouthed out the question 'How am I doing with that one month now'? Causing her to smirk at him and give him a thumb's up. "I'll do you one better." Announced a loud voice, making many turn to the source of it.

Which was a man wearing a fairly large jacket and his face hidden by the jacket's hood. Which was soon pushed back to reveal Roy Harper himself! "I'm already here."

Murmurs swept through out the crowd while Oliver and Inslee nodded approvingly with smiles on their faces. "ROY!" Yelled Thea and rushed to him with the crowd quickly moving out of her way.

And she soon jumped into his waiting arms where he hugged her tightly to him with his eyes closed. And once he put her back on her feet, the two shared a tender kiss between one another while never letting go of the other. Cheers went up into the air in the crowd and all around town, and even over in Central too for the Flash crew. The Merrymen looked at one another and nodded in eager happiness as this meant that the first of the Merrymen was back. And hopefully looking to kick some bad guy ass too! Quentin Lance could hardly believe the whole thing and was even weeping as he felt the guilt related to Roy leave his body. He hoped the kid would be able to forgive him in his part in things. Laurel and Felicity both were cheering the loudest for Roy and his reunion with Thea while Diggle was smiling in approval from where he had to hide out at. And he for one couldn't wait to hug the kid as soon as he could. As he had missed him being around. Sin herself also couldn't wait to talk with Roy as she had missed having him around! And was damned glad to see Abercrombie and the Princess back together as it should be.

Roy Harper: Glades born, first vigilante trained by Oliver Queen himself, and now known as a free man.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed this one!**


End file.
